


My Fishy Valentine

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Older Lads, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: Valentine fluff 2017





	

"All ok with the hell moppets?"

"Oh, the usual. Squabble squabble squabble, yak yak yak." Bodie dumped a small carrier on the kitchen table. "Yasmina gave me a valentine bag. Crumbs from the rich kids' table."

"Couple of leftover diamond-studded Rolexes?" Doyle asked hopefully. He slid a casserole into the oven, approached for a greeting kiss - and recoiled. "What the hell have you been eating?"

"Just had a few little biscuits from the top box on the way home." Bodie pulled it out of the bag and flipped it open.

"Mrrree?" Pollux reared up against the table.

"Wowrrrmm?" Castor tried to climb Bodie's leg.

"Get off, you furry sod! They're not bad, some kind of savoury - try one."

Doyle inspected the box and shook his head sadly. "Mate, they weren't meant for you. Look what it says on the lid." 

"What... 'For C and P' - Bloody hell! I'll be dead of furballs by tomorrow! Heart-shaped cat treats. my arse!"

Doyle dropped a couple to silence the increasingly insistent feline wails and investigated further, "Cheer up, there's chocolate and stuff in the other boxes."

"Probably made of Good Boy Choc Drops," Bodie muttered. "Blasted animals. Can't even get my hello-I'm-home kiss. Might as well be back under Cowley's passion-killing eye."

"Go and rinse the tuna taste out, then, and I'll see what I can do." 

"That's my angelfishy valentine!"

"Dumb crud," said Doyle affectionately, and dropped a couple more biscuits for the cats.


End file.
